Counting Freckles
by HBD
Summary: Written for one of my favorite people, MBS. A blue tie, Dean's belt, and a hat.   And don't forget the freckles...  Destiel, slash


_**COUNTING FRECKLES**_

"Hello, Dean" Castiel's gravely voice caused Dean to spill beer all over his favorite T-shirt.

"Damn it, Cas" Dean growls as he stands and pulls of the soaked shirt. "We've talked about this before."

"I wanted to see you. Alone," Castiel said as he moved closer into Dean's personal space. "We haven't been alone in days."

"You missed me?" Dean asked, desire causing his voice to deepen. A cocky grin crossed his face as he looked into the blue eyes of his angel.

"What did you miss most," Dean asked, his lips close to the angel's ear. "Was it my perky nipples?" Dean began nibbling on Castiel's neck, waiting for an answer. "Or was it my…"

"Your freckles," Castiel replied, arching his neck to allow Dean more access.

"You missed my freckles?" Dean stopped kissing Castiel's neck long enough to look into his eyes. "Seriously?"

"You have twenty-seven freckles on your face," Castiel told him solemnly. "The one on you lower lip is most distracting," Castiel said as he leaned in to kiss the freckle on Dean's beautiful lips.

Dean's lips parted, taking Castiel's tongue inside, and he groaned. The kiss told Dean just how much Castiel missed him as their tongues met once again.

As the kiss deepened, Dean slowly started to strip Castiel of his tan trench coat.

After the coat hit the floor, Dean broke off the kiss to remove Castiel's blue tie.

"Let me help you," Castiel said, pulling off the tie. "I have plans for the tie."

"Kinky," Dean laughed as Castiel reached for his belt. "Do you have plans for the belt too?"

"Yes, Dean, I do." Castiel replied softly. Dean's grin started to fade as Castiel's words sank in.

"Ah, Cas…."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much…" Castiel told Dean as he slowly advanced on the unsure hunter. Dean's legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, nervous.

"Cas, I'm not sure about this. What if Sam…"

"Don't you trust me Dean?" Castiel tilted his head, looking at Dean with uncertain eyes.

"Of course I do, Cas" Dean sighed, knowing that he could not resist Castiel when he used the puppy dog eyes against him. He regretted the day he told Castiel how helpless he was against his blue eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed. I will do the rest," Castiel told him, his voice serious but his eyes were twinkling.

Dean grumbled as he removed his shoes and socks but his grin returned as he started to undo his jeans. He started humming the theme music from Casa Erotica as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly started to lower the zipper. Bit by bit Dean lowered the faded jeans until he was standing before Castiel in his boxers.

Blue boxers with white angel wings on them.

Boxers that did little to hide his erection.

"If you want them off, Cas, you will have to do it," Smiling, Dean taunted Castiel.

With a low growl Castiel strides over to Dean and with one quick motion, pulled the boxers (down?) to Dean's feet. Surprised, Dean fell against the bed and Castiel used that to his advantage.

Before Dean realizes what is happening Castiel had his right wrist tied to the bedpost with his blue tie. Castiel was using Dean's own belt to secure his left wrist to the other bedpost. It was not the first time Dean had found himself tied to a bed but it was the first time that _Castiel_ had tried anything like this.

"What now, Cas?"

"Now I am going to count every freckle on your body," Castiel kicked off his shoes, climbed on the bed, and started counting.

"Twenty-seven freckles on your face…" Castiel said as he counted each freckle and marked it with a kiss.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty,..." Castiel murmured against the side of Dean's neck. Four more kisses were added to the total as Castiel kissed the freckles along Dean's collarbone.

"Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven.." The fortieth freckle was located next to Dean's left nipple. This freckle received a special open-mouthed kiss from Castiel, which caused Dean to groan. Castiel moved to the right nipple, sucking on it briefly before moving on to the next freckle.

Freckles forty-one through fifty-two were located across Dean's stomach. Fifty-three was located on his hipbone, fifty-four was located closer still to the one place Dean desperately wanted Castiel's mouth to be.

As Castiel drew closer to his erection, Dean's hips began to move in silent invitation.

Chuckling, Castiel moved on to count the freckles on Dean's inner thigh. Castiel kissed three more freckles before nibbling on the fifty-eighth freckle located on the back of Dean's left knee.

Dean had freckle on his big toe. When Castiel took his toe into his mouth and sucked, Dean almost lost control.

"Oh God, please…" Dean groaned as Castiel continued to gaze into his eyes as he sucked on Dean's toe. Castiel knew exactly what Dean wanted but was determined to continue counting, besides, he realized he loved watching Dean squirm.

"Don't say that Dean."

Castiel went on to kiss the instep of Dean's right foot. Five more freckles and five more kisses before Castiel reached Dean's right knee. His thigh was annoyingly freckle free and soon Castiel was back to Dean's hipbone.

"You missed a spot, Cas."

"No, I didn't."

"Check again. Closer this time," Dean, replied, his voice tinged with desperation.

"If you insist," Castiel leaned closer to Dean's erection looking for another freckle, for another excuse to kiss Dean's body.

"My mistake, I did miss one," he said before taking the tip of Dean's cock into his warm mouth. Castiel slid his tongue around the tip, tasting the fluids already leaking from the opening.

Slowly, he took more of Dean's length into his mouth until his nose was almost touching the freckle he previously missed.

Castiel leisurely moved his mouth up and down the length of Dean, each time trying to reach the elusive freckle. His hands moved to grasp Dean's hips, stopping his frantic movements.

Dean did not care about the freckle; he had long since lost count of how many times Castiel had kissed his body. The only thing that mattered now was the feel of Castiel's mouth, the warmth of his breath, the feel of his hands on his body. Each time Castiel moved, Dean came closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God, now, please. Oh God….please"

Suddenly, the warmth of Castiel's mouth was gone. Instead of seeing stars, Dean was looking into the angry blue eyes of his angel.

"My name isn't God."

"Jesus H. Christ…." Dean growled at his angel, not understanding why Castiel was so upset.

"That's not my name either," Castiel snarled at Dean, "Let me know when you remember what my name is."

Castiel climbed off the bed, annoyed by Dean's words. He wanted to be the only thing on Dean's mind, not his absentee father.

"Cas! I'm sorry," Dean pleaded with Castiel, "I wasn't thinking…." Dean realized that was not the right thing to say as soon as he looked into Castiel's eyes.

"Damn it, Cas! You can't leave me here like this," Dean yelled at Castiel as puts on his trench coat.

"You're right, that would be cruel." Castiel walked over to Sam's side of the room, grabbed his hat, and covered Dean's erection.

"That isn't what I meant!"

"I know, Dean."

Castiel disappeared, the faint sound of his fluttering wings drowned out by Dean's shout.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean had been trying to escape for an hour by the time Sam made an appearance. If he wasn't so pissed off Dean would have enjoyed the look of confusion on his brother's face.

Sam looked around the room and then back at Dean before slowly smiling and taking out his cell phone. Aiming the camera at Dean, he took a quick picture and sent it to Bobby before exiting the motel room, laughing.

"Sam, get back here!" Dean yelled at his brother. "I know you can hear me!"

Two hours pass before Dean heard a key in the motel room door. Dean groaned with embarrassment as he realizes who was opening the door.

"Sam sent you, didn't he?" Dean asked Bobby as the older hunter started to undo the restraints Castiel had used. "I'm going to kill him."

"What did you do to piss of the angel this time, Dean?"

"What makes you think it was my fault?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Cause, it's always your fault," Bobby told him mockingly. He pulled out a knife to cut away the tie binding Dean's wrist to the bedpost.

"Hey! Don't cut that, I have plans for that tie," Dean's voice was full of glee as he plotted revenge against the missing angel. Payback can be a real bitch.

"I'm getting to old for this shit," Bobby said quietly. "I don't even want to know."

"Thanks for the help, Bobby."

"Don't mention it, Dean." Bobby turned to leave the motel room. "I'm serious, don't mention this to anyone."

Dean barely noticed Bobby leaving; he was too intent on thinking of ways to torture his angel.

_Question: How many freckles does Dean have?_


End file.
